


Ночь весеннего равноденствия

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrations, Dances, Elves, Fluff, M/M, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльфы, танцы и немножко рефлексии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь весеннего равноденствия

**Author's Note:**

> Лихолесье у меня в голове свое, больше близкое к книжному, как мне кажется. И хронология книжная, т. е. тьма из Дол Гулдура появилась ок. 1000 года ТЭ.  
> Таймлайн - где-то вскоре после появления тени, я думаю.  
> Я без понятия, какие у эльфов праздники, поэтому "куда хочу, туда лечу" (с)
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Флафф и милота.
> 
> Ссылки на визуализацию эльфов - в шапке серии.

Праздник Весеннего равноденствия был первым праздником после зимы и одним из самых радостных: к этому времени деревья уже набирались силы и радостно зеленели, и чистые птичьи голоса звенели среди ветвей. Как и другие праздники, он начинался с заходом солнца, а заканчивался лишь когда поляну покидал последний эльф.

 Сейчас праздник был в самом разгаре: новая луна мягко освещала поляну, дрожащую от веселого смеха, чистой музыки и звона кубков. Музыканты расположились у разросшихся кустов сирени, которые в эту пору пахли особенно ярко, и, вдохновленные ее ароматом, разливали в воздухе светлые мелодии.

 Ферен неторопливо отпил из кубка. Из всех сезонных праздников больше всего Мелудир любил именно этот, а Ферен любил наблюдать, как светится радостью лицо его юного друга во время танцев. Сам Ферен в последние годы почему-то не решался присоединяться к танцам: с того времени, как они с Мелудиром стали друзьями. Это было странно — пожалуй, слишком странно, и Ферен не хотел выяснять причину. Мелудира же это, видимо, не волновало.

 Знакомая улыбка мелькнула в хороводе танцующих, и в груди Ферена разлилось знакомое тепло. Если бы луна могла греть, Ферен сравнил бы своего друга с луной: он был таким же ненавязчиво светлым, его присутствие успокаивало и дарило уверенность.

 — Наблюдаешь? — Галион нарушил его мысли, присев рядом. — И какая же эльфийка удостоилась твоего пристального внимания?

— Не эльфийка, — покачал головой Ферен, и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что Галион имел в виду нечто большее, чем просто внимание.

В этот момент мелодия изменилась, танцующие на мгновение замерли, чтобы вскоре ринуться в новый танец, и Мелудир повернулся в сторону Ферена, улыбаясь тепло и ясно. Ферен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— А, Мелудир, — кивнул Галион и неожиданно продолжил: — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нему? И наблюдать будет удобнее, и… — не закончив, эльф поднялся и исчез между деревьев.

 Слова Галиона задели что-то глубоко внутри; Ферен задумался, наконец решившись разобраться в себе, и потому вздрогнул, когда рядом сел Мелудир.

— Натанцевался? — Ферен слегка улыбнулся, глядя на блестящие глаза молодого эльфа.

— Нет, — Мелудир лукаво улыбнулся. — Но я же не могу бросить тебя на весь вечер.

— Тогда, — Ферен глубоко вдохнул, то ли задвинув тревожащие мысли куда-то совсем глубоко, то ли отпустив их на свободу, — не будешь ли ты против танцевать со мной?

— Я буду очень даже за, — широко улыбнулся Мелудир, и Ферен мог поклясться, что его глаза засияли еще ярче.

  _06.12.2014_


End file.
